Naruto's Secret Mission
by iceechica
Summary: What if Naruto isn't a dobe but an undercover ANBU, along with his squad Iruka and Anko. Rated for language and other stuff. Pairing NaruAnko. Powerful Naruto.
1. Anbu mission

**A/N: this is my first story so I'm really sorry if it's crappy. Please and tell me what I can do to make it better. Please excuse any bad grammar writing isn't my best subject. No pairings get vote on if you want it yaoi or not, I personally don't care so just review and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything naruto (if I did sakura would probably be dead or something like that). The only thing I own will be the characters I create, and that's only if I do create them.**

**Summary: Naruto isn't really what he appears to be, he's actually a highly skilled ANBU captain. At the age of eight he was sent to the academy to watch over Uchiha Sasuke. While he's there he must keep his cover as dead-last and dobe. How will this undercover assassin do when he is placed on team 7 with Hatake Kakashi as their sensei? (I know people write about this all the time but I can't stop thinking about this idea so I'm writing down)**

'_thinking' _

"talking"

'_**Kyuubi thinking' **_

"**Kyuubi talking" **

_/memories/_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Uzumaki Naruto walked calmly into the Hokage's office, his fox mask covering his ten year old face, and the only thing visible was his astonishing blonde hair. Even though he was only ten, he was one of the most elite ninja in Konoha. Since the age of seven, after he was kicked out of the orphanage, he was orders by the Hokage to live at ANBU headquarters. While there he had gained everyone's trust and he became something like a little brother to them. A very powerful little brother. At the age of eight he became an ANBU and at age nine ANBU captain.

Closing the door quietly, Naruto bowed to the Hokage before removing his mask. Once it was removed, a bright, fox like smile was revealed. What made his smile fox like were the three whisker like scars on each of his cheeks, a characteristic from the Kyuubi no kitsune that was sealed within him.

"Ohayo, Jiji-san!" Said blonde exclaimed. "What's the mission for today?"

"Good morning Naruto, nice to see you again." The hokage greeted. "The mission you will be receiving is a long term one. Are you prepared to take it?" As this was said his voice grew serious.

"Hai Jiji-san, just tell me what it is." Naruto said, now in serious ANBU mode.

"You will go undercover to the academy and keep surveillance of Uchiha Sasuke. Understood?"He paused to sigh, "After the Uchiha massacre earlier this month, I feel it's unsafe for him to be left alone; and since you are the youngest ANBU we have I think it suitable for you to take this mission." Finished the old man.

"May I ask will I still be doing missions of my level with my team or is it you want me to revert back to genin level?" asked Naruto, a grin playing on his lips.

"Of course you will, I can't let my best ninja go to waste for four years. Actually there is an easy B-rank assassination mission for you and your team tonight on the outskirts of Fire Country, will you take it?"

"Only B-rank?! You've gotta be kidding me! What's with all of these chunin level missions all of a sudden?!" Screeched Naruto angrily.

"Calm down, it's not my fault there hasn't been anything interesting coming up lately." The poor old Hokage told the overly childish ANBU.

"Fine whatever. Later Jiji-san" With that said he shunshined out of the room.

As soon as he left a man with unnaturally spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity walked into the room, a mask and leaf head band covering about half of his face, leaving only one eye revealed.

"Hokage-sama, what was with the screaming a moment age?" Hatake Kakashi asked, pulling out his trade mark orange book, courtesy of Jariya.

"Nothing, just the Naruto being… well Naruto I guess." Was the reply Kakashi got. "Anyway, why are you here so late at night?"

"Oh I just wanted to see what Naruto would be up to." Putting his book back into his weapons pouch and looking up with his one eye, "It seems like only yesterday that he came into ANBU HQ under your orders." He sighed the continued, "he's changed so much in the last three years. Makes me kinda sad in a way."

"I know, it saddens me too; but it was the only way to stop the council from bugging me and the only way to keep him alive. It would pain me so if we had to kill him." Unfortunately for the Hokage, Kakashi had already left, book in hand.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto made his way home down the streets, dressed in a black baggy t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, and a pair of red baggy shorts. On his feet was a pair of black ninja sandals. Ignoring the glares that were thrown at him and the quiet mutters of 'demon child', he walked on. As he travelled, he passed a park with kids his age and younger with their parents, playing on the swings or digging in the sand box. When he looked at them many of the parents glared at him, told him to go away, or told their child he was a bad boy and not to play with him.

Slowly he continued his walk home again, taking on the look of a sad little boy, but really was thinking, _'stupid people, don't even know me and they're judging'. _Reaching his apartment on the outskirts of the village he walked up to the door and opened it. The only reason he got the place was because he and others had agreed that he had spent too long at ANBU HQ and should get his own place; one week later he was transferred into his apartment.

As he went inside the first things he saw were piles of instant ramen cups. Now even though he was an elite ninja didn't mean he couldn't like ramen (actually it was the only thing that he loved in his ninja life and civilian life that was real). Quickly picking up some miso ramen he went to his small kitchen and heated some water on the stove. When it was finished he poured it into the ramen and began to eat it slowly, reflecting on the long term mission ahead of him.

Deciding to consult Kyuubi on the matter he shut his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in a large room with water dripping from the ceiling and bars protruding from the ground. Behind the bars was a giant fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Kyuu, I need to discuss something with you." Naruto told the giant demon before him.

"**What is it Kit?" **Kyuubi asked, wondering what said blonde could possibly need help with.

"Well, I've been assigned a long term mission to watch over the Uchiha, the thing is I don't know how to act in a situation like this." He paused, "what would you do, I mean, I can't draw attention to myself but I can't act superior either."

"**Kit, calm down alright. Firstly why do you care how you act, you're just going to be watching from the shadows right?" **The demon asked with no general concern in his voice.

"Well the thing is, I have to enroll in the academy so that I can keep a better eye on him. Heh heh." Naruto stated nervously. Kyuubi could be really mean sometimes and it kinda scared him a bit.

"**-sigh- How would I act huh? I guess I would act dead last or something like that as to not bring attention to myself but to also so people don't think much of my ability. Also I would be loud, noisy, and plain out annoying; but that's ju-" He** was interrupted by Naruto yelling.

"That's a brilliant idea Kyuu; if I act like that no one will suspect anything. Thanks for the help!" With that said and done, Naruto left his mind-scape. He looked around trying to regain his sense and also look for the time, when he spotted it, he nearly (nearly being the key word) screamed at how late he was going to be for his mission.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waiting in the Hokage's office were the Hokage himself and two other ANBU members. Their masks were tilted to the side, revealing their faces. The first ANBU was obviously a female, with the very un-flat chest and the short but feminine dark purple hair. Yes she was Mitarashi Anko, or snake.

The other ANBU had tanner skin and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. His hair was tied in a pony tail and was a chocolate brown of sorts. Many know him as Umino Iruka, a.k.a. falcon.

As their names suggest, their masks were that of a snake and falcon.

"Grr! Where is the baka!?" Anko screeched as she waited. As many know, Anko wasn't the most patient person in the world, unlike he fellow ANBU member, Iruka.

"Maybe he ate too much ramen and got stuck in the door on the way out." Iruka joked

"For your information I DIDN'T EAT TO MUCH RAMEN!! Screeched a rather annoyed Naruto, standing in the door fully dressed in his ANBU gear, minus his ANBU mask which was in his hand.

"Heh heh, sorry Naruto just joking." Apologized Iruka with a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Iruka-_sensei._" Naruto added emphasis on the 'sensei' because from the next day onward, Iruka would also be undercover posing as Naruto and Sasuke's home-room teacher. "Anyway, who's the target tonight?" The blonde asked turning his attention towards the Hokage.

"Hmm, let's see" the sound of paper being shuffled filled the room. "Oh here we are, the target is twenty seven year old Fuugaka Tsuka, around chunin level and to be assassinated for the murder of a fellow leaf shinobi." With the report done the old man looked up at the squad of ninja in front of him. "Do you accept this?"

"Hai." They chorused together. And with that, they disappeared.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Time Skip: four years later)

" NARUTO!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Yelled a seemingly pissed Iruka. He was currently chasing his ANBU captain through the streets of Konoha trying to 'captured' him for vandalizing the Hokage faces.

"Heh heh there's no way you can catch me Iruka-sensei! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled back, while jumping from roof to roof, Iruka in pursuit.

Unknown to the people around them that they were two of the best ninja in the village and both were thinking, _'this is so boring, why am I doing this again?'_

Ten minutes later Naruto had been 'caught' and was currently tied up in front of the class, a pout stuck on his face.

"Okay class" Iruka started, "because of Naruto's little prank, we're having a test."

The class groaned in unison.

"Okay first, Haruno Sakura." Called Iruka.

Sakura stepped up, created the hand signs for the transformation jutsu, and henged into an exact replica of her sense.

"Good Sakura. Okay, next Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped up a stoic expression on his face. Like before with Sakura he transformed into Iruka. After he was done half of the girls in the class, excluding Hinata, squealed.

"Good as always. Naruto you're next."

The girl next to Naruto glared at him and said, "great job genius." Sarcasm laced every word.

"Shut up Ino" retorted Naruto.

As with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto made the hand signs, but instead of turning into Iruka, he turned into a naked lady with smoke covering her 'lady parts'. Almost instantly Iruka fell over with a nose bleed.

"NARUTO!!! You baka, what was that?!" Iruka screamed for the second time that day.

"Isn't that obvious?" Stated said blonde, "it's a naked lady." After saying that he transformed back.

Just as Iruka was about to say something the bell rang, dismissing students, but to keep up their act, Naruto was caught by his shirt while trying to leave the class room by Iruka.

When they were both sure everybody had left, the brunet released his hold on the blonde and they both shunshined to separate locations to change and report to the Hokage's office.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think **

**Okay these are the pairings I'm willing to write **

**NaruHina **

**NaruSaku**

**NaruIno **

**NaruAnko **

**NaruSasu **

**IruNaru **

**NaruTaya (maybe)**

**NaruHarmen **

**IruKaka (maybe)**

**NaruSai (maybe) **

**NaruKaka **

**Okay those are the pairings that are willing to be written, sorry there's no ItaNaru, I'm a fan of it but I can't think of a way to get it into the story and still have it make sense sorry again to all the fans out there who have taken the time to read my crap. **

**So please tell me what pairings you would like in the reviews and that's all I guess. Don't know when the next chapter will come up. Depends on if I feel like writing or not. **

**Well see y'all later.**


	2. team 7

**A/N: Okay hi everybody, this is the second chapter of the story so far, hope you liked the first one. Anyway I think I got this chapter posted pretty fast. Idk why though cuz I really didn't feel like writing. Sorry if this chapter is shit or something like that but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing I own are the characters I create, that's if I create any. **

**Well chapter two. **

**Team 7 **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

_Recap: _

_As with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto made the hand signs, but instead of turning into Iruka, he turned into a naked lady with smoke covering her 'lady parts'. Almost instantly Iruka fell over with a nose bleed. _

"_NARUTO!!! You baka, what was that?!" Iruka screamed for the second time that day. _

"_Isn't that obvious?" Stated said blonde, "it's a naked lady." After saying that he transformed back. _

_Just as Iruka was about to say something the bell rang, dismissing students, but to keep up their act, Naruto was caught by his shirt while trying to leave the class room by Iruka. _

_When they were both sure everybody had left, the brunnet released his hold on the blonde and they both shunshined to separate locations to change and report to the Hokage's office. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

(time skip: the next day)

It was the genin test the next morning and everyone but Naruto was excited, that excludes or Sasuke, the emo king (A/N: srry to all sasuke fans but you have to admit he is kinda emoish). Iruka arrived just before the bell rang and started going over what they would have to do and what would happen.

One by one each student left the room for about five minutes and returned with a leaf head band. Finally Naruto was called. He and Iruka had both been suspicious of Mizuki and agreed that Naruto would 'fail', that way they could see what the assistant sensei was up to.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please report to class room 2" was heard on the loud speaker of the classroom.

(A/N: this part is the same as in the manga and anime; I just don't feel like writing it)

Later that day Naruto was sitting on the swing outside the academy while the other children his age were showing their parents that they were ninja. It almost, _almost, _made him laugh but he kept it in, so as to keep up his act. Parents started to whisper though about how it was a good thing the 'demon boy' didn't make it. This really made Naruto sad because it showed how much the people thought he was the demon fox.

Seven minutes later Mizuki appeared on a branch above Naruto. "Hey Naruto, I know how you can become a ninja."

"Really Mizuki-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, Mizuki couldn't tell because as everyone knows, he's an idiot.

"Yes, all you have to do is 'borrow the scroll of sealing and learn a jutsu from it, when that's done that have to make you a genin." A very noticeable smirk spread across the older ninjas' face as he thought out the plan.

(Hokage office)

"Jiji-san!" Naruto moaned, why do I have to be the one to catch that stupid Mizuki, just send some jounin to go and pick him up or something like that?" He continued to whine.

"Because Naruto, you're supposed to be the one he's after and, you have to keep up your act of idiocy, even if you don't like it. Iruka will also help you out on this mission." He nodded his head towards Iruka standing in the corner, "remember, don't let anything slip, we can't have him dead, or blabbing about how strong you really are, got it?" The hokage warned in a stern voice.

"-sigh- yes, I understand. Can I have to scroll of sealing then?" Asked a very annoyed blonde, he looked up to see it being thrown to him. "Thanks, see you later then." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Somewhere in the forest)

The blonde had decided to make it look like he had been practicing one of the jutsus even though he knew everything in the scroll, it never hurt to be prepared.

Suddenly he felt the familiar chakra of his team mate, then Mizukis' not far behind.

When Iruka appeared, he started yelling at Naruto just so that Mizuki could hear them. He poofed onto a nearby tree branch so that could clearly see both of his opponents.

"Hello, Iruka, Naruto. Isn't it such a nice day today?" The obviously mental chunin asked(A/N: sorry but he just seems mental in all of his appearances)

"Mizuki what are you doing here?" Iruka asked in a shocked voice.

"It's simple; I'm taking the scroll of sealing from the demon brat of course." Came the reply of a madman.

"No Mizuki that scroll is forbidden."

Ignoring Irukas' comment completely, he turned to Naruto and started to speak. "Naruto, do you know why the villagers seem to hate you so much?"

"Mizuki shut up talking about that is forbidden!"

"It's because you are the nine tailed demon fox. The very fox that killed many people and ninja, including mine and irukas' parents!" He started to laugh. "NOW DIE DEMON!"

From his back he took off a giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Now if he was allowed to show his true skill he could've dodged it and killed Mizuki, but because he had to act stupid he fell on the ground and just stared in horror.

Out of nowhere Iruka jumped in front of the weapon to protect Naruto from a premature death.

Naruto looked up to his savior and smiled, but this smile was one Mizuki couldn't see because he was laughing his ass off.

"Time to put our plan to action; first Naruto, you will run away with the scroll, while I henge into you and lead Mizuki away, then when he thinks he's got me use the Kage Bunnshin No Jutsu and beat the shit out of him. Okay?" The 'injured ANBU asked.

"Of course _sensei_" Naruto quickly ran off into the forest while Iruka made a smoke scream and transformed into a Naruto carrying a scroll. Mizuki instantly went after Iruka in hopes of getting the scroll and killing 'Naruto'.

(With Naruto)

"Okay, nap time until falcon gets here!"-Lies down and sleeps-

(Back with 'falcon')

While still looking like Naruto, Iruka had to act like the fake Naruto and run like him. So basically he was leaping from tree to tree on his hands and legs. (A/N: he runs like that anyway in ANBU but it's something I think he should do in his act as well.) Mizuki was hot on his trail and had transformed into Iruka so he could 'trick' the 'dobe'.

(A/N: sorry I'm being lazy and can't be bothered to write what happens cuz it's the same as what happens in the manga, minus the head band thing.)

(Hokage office)

Two ANBU stood in front of an old man dressed in white robes with a white and red hat on, a pipe sticking out of his mouth.

"Very good you two. You were able to apprehend the traitor while not giving away your identities. Well be prepared for tomorrow, I have a feeling it's going to be a very long day; especially for you Naruto."

The ANBU in the fox mask tilted his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"I mean you're going to be put in team 7 with Sasuke and Sakura. Oh, I have an A-rank mission for you and your squad tonight, help Ibiki with some interrogation and make sure the suspect doesn't try anything funny; he's supposed to be a B-rank missing-nin but all of my jounin are busy and the chunin aren't strong enough to keeps him put." The Hokage stated matter of factly, like he hadn't just told Naruto that he was going to be put on a team with the two people he hated most. Sasuke, because he was a brooding emo and Sakura, because she was a fucking fan girl.

"WHAT THE HELL?! OLD MAN YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING, I CAN'T WORK WITH THEM THEY'RE PATHETIC!" Exclaimed an obviously pissed Naruto, while Iruka and the newly arrived Anko just chuckled under their masks.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is for the safety of the village _and_ the safety of Itachi's younger brother. Either way you're the best option for the job, unless you want to opt and be their jounin sensei. What do you want?" Asked the Hokage, a smirk all over his face.

In reply, Naruto just grumbled something incoherent before disappearing in a puff of smoke, probably off to go help Ibiki. He was followed by snake and falcon.

(Next day: Academy)

A young blonde boy sat in the fourth row of seats inside the class room. On one side of him was his mission and on the other side of him was the freaking fan girl that needed a life outside Sasuke-kun. (A/N: Sorry I really, really hate Sakura in part 1) After everyone was settled, Kiba came up to Naruto and asked the question that was on everyone's mind

"What are you doing here; you didn't pass the exam did you?"

"Well you see Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were just so kind that they decided to pass because of my awesome skills." Shouted a very hyper blonde. He shouted loud enough for everyone to be able to hear him.

You could see everyone in the classroom minus Sasuke sweat drop at his statement.

But before anyone could comment Iruka walked into the room and told them everything they would need to know to become shinobi and survive.

Like usual Naruto wasn't listening, so instead he decided what pranks to play on his new _sensei_.

Now even though said blonde was in ANBU and was very strong, didn't mean he didn't still have his childish side to him, his main hobby was indeed pranking the ninja at the ANBU HQ and the people of the village. Regardless of the consequences.

The only time Naruto actually paid attention was when team 7 was being called. He really wanted to know who his jounin sensei was going to be since the old man wouldn't tell him and he felt too lazy the night before to sneak through the files.

"Alright team 7 will be, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Called Iruka.

Groans were heard all around the classroom as Sasuke fan girls complained that it wasn't fair that Sasuke wasn't on their team or how Sakura was always the lucky one.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

This statement sent Naruto into his own little world of how he was going to prank his old and current sensei now that he could see him again.

(With Kakashi)

A shiver ran up Kakashi's spine but he didn't know where it came from. Boy was he in for the surprise of his life when he went to meet his students later that day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay that all for now. I'm sorry and I know it's a short chapter but I'm having a small case of writers block right now and can't think of anything to write. **

**So far these are the votes or recommendations for the pairings **

**NaruHina: **

**NaruSaku: **

**NaruIno: **

**NaruAnko: |||**

**NaruSasu: |**

**IruNaru: |**

**NaruTaya: **

**NaruHarmen: |**

**IruKaka:**

**NaruSai: |**

**NaruKaka: ||| **

**If absolutely necessary I will make no pairings and finish it with like character death or something if there is a tie for the votes I will then do a vote thingy where the people that read this will vote on the last two pairings and the one with the most votes will be in the story. **

**That's it for now, I'll start writing the other chapter but don't expect it to be good when I have writers block. **

**Well, see everyone around and please review and tell me what can do to make the story better. **


	3. removed masks

**A/N: Yay third chapter and still good. Well I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter but my friend was in a car crash and I was worried about her so I had to make sure she was okay before I could continue my work. Luckily for her she just ended up with a broken leg and that's all; nobody died as well. All so I had testing and studying for exams and I couldn't get to a computer. Okay right on with the chapter. **

"**Kyuubi talking" **

'**Kyuubi thinking' **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kakashi sensei: **

**Recap:**

"Alright team 7 will be, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Called Iruka.

Groans were heard all around the classroom as Sasuke fan girls complained that it wasn't fair that Sasuke wasn't on their team or how Sakura was always the lucky one.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

This statement sent Naruto into his own little world of how he was going to prank his old and current sensei now that he could see him again.

(With Kakashi)

A shiver ran up Kakashi's spine but he didn't know where it came from. Boy was he in for the surprise of his life when he went to meet his students later that day. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Three hours after everyone had left the classroom Naruto started to sense a familiar chakra signature. Quickly so that he would be caught by his sensei, he masked his chakra and grabbed a chalk eraser and placed it in the door. By doing this it would fall on the next person who opened the door. What his two teammates couldn't see was that he forced chakra into the object so that Kakashi would be knocked on his hiney when he was hit.

"Naruto-baka what are you doing? If you're trying to prank are sensei it won't work because he's a jounin and you're barely a genin." Sakura lectured while she was secretly thinking, _'this is going to be awesome! I love these types of pranks' _

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and Sakura and continues to brood (A/N: you all know that's what Sasuke does best, well besides being an avenger)

Suddenly the door opened and the first thing anyone saw was a cloud of chalk dust and not so subtle crash and the silver haired man fell to the ground.

"Hahaha! You totally fell for that sensei!" Laughed an extremely happy blonde.

Kakashi got up, dusted himself off, and surveyed his new students. The one thing he noticed first was Naruto rolling around on the ground laughing his head off.

Next he noticed Sakura and how she was suppressing her urge to laugh alongside Naruto, while trying impress the third member of their team.

Finally he saw Sasuke. Instantly he knew why he had been placed on team seven with Naruto; it was so that he could help the young Uchiha with his sharingan training.

"My first impression of you all… I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that said and done, the scarecrow nin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Just as Naruto was about to run up to the roof he felt the squad mates chakra pulse outside of the window. He waited until bubblegum and broody left until he turned around to come face to face with Anko. Funny thing was she didn't have a mask on, so when he turned their lips met in a very awkward kiss. (A/N: Srry but right now NaruAnko if at the top of the pairings list, KakaNaru is in second)

Iruka began to laugh at the color of Anko and Naruto's face while dodging objects that were at him; courtesy of his two squad mates.

"Iruka shut up! That wasn't funny, I had to kiss an OLD LADY!" Naruto practically screeched.

"Hey, don't you call me old you immature brat I'm only twenty four. That isn't old!" retorted Anko childishly.

"Whatever snake-chan. Why are you here; cause' if you hadn't noticed I was meeting my old sensei again." Asked naruto.

"We have an imported mission from the Hokage. He requested that we get you immediately and that you use a shadow clone for the whole team thing." Anko answered. "Now hurry up the old man is going to kill us if we don't get their soon."

Quickly Naruto made a shadow clone and told it to go to the roof and act like he did in public. As soon as that was completed the three ANBU sped towards the Hokage tower.

(Hokage tower)

Hidden behind a mountain of paper work was the Hokage of Konoha. Anyone who wasn't a hidden leaf shinobi would've thought that he wasn't there; but if you looked close enough you could see a wrinkled old hand filling out the paper work as quickly as possible.

Suddenly he saw three puffs of smoke appear and reveal three ANBU members.

"Yo jiji-san what's with the sudden mission, I was in the middle of coming up with a prank for Kakashi." Complained Naruto.

"Be quiet Naruto and I'll explain, got it?" growled Sarutobi. "Anyway your mission is to sneak into Mist and gather as much information as possible on a certain man, his name is Gato." Pause "He seems to be the cause of the sudden economic crisis in that country and we want to see if that's true. Do you accept?"

"Hai, we accept Jiji-san" responded the ANBU with a fox mask.

"Very good. You will leave tonight at 7:00 p.m. you have exactly one month before you return." Turning he looked at Naruto. "As for you, I will ask Kakashi to make a shadow clone of you during missions and training as to not draw suspicion to yourself." Finished the Hokage. "You are dismissed."

All three members disappeared.

(Half an hour later at Naruto's house… er, apartment)

Naruto sat on his bed looking over the contents of his bag. Half of it was necessary to survive while the other half consisted of instant cup ramen and a portable water heater. (A/N: We all know he would do something like that so I added it to prove he is still our favorite blonde)

After Naruto was done packing, he sealed everything in scrolls so that he could travel more efficiently. Looking over at his clock he saw that the time was 6:10. Seeing as he had fifty minutes before he had to be at the gates, he left his apartment and walked towards Ichiruka's ramen stand.

When he arrived he was greeted by the old man that ran the stand and his daughter.

"Hi Naruto-kun, what would you like to order today? No, wait let me guess, 'miso ramen with a side of pork'?" Ayame recited the blonde's favorite, knowing she was correct she turned around to tell her father.

"How do you always know what I'm going to order?" questioned a surprised Naruto.

"Simple, you're like a little brother to me, I wouldn't be a very good older sister if I didn't know your favorite food now would i?"

Sighing naruto replied, "I guess you have me all figured out huh?"

"Are you kidding me? Trying to figure you out is like trying to find the center of a maze with your eyes closed in the middle of the night!" Exclaimed Ayame. "I just know you better than most people"

At Ayame's statement Naruto chuckled, "haha, I guess you do know me better than most people"

As soon as he said that a steaming bowl of miso ramen appeared in front of him along with some chopsticks.

Pulling the chopsticks apart Naruto said the traditional, "itadakimasu!" before inhaling his food/

Seven bowls of ramen later, Naruto was full and really for his one month long mission. Paying for his food, Naruto quickly left to get his bag and meet his squad outside the gates.

**(Konoha gates) **

"Where could the gaki be?" whined Anko as she paced around infront of Iruka.

"My guess is that he's probably getting one final bowl of ramen before we leave. You know how he's addicted to the stuff." Responded Iruka.

A poof of smoke alerted the two ANBU that the blonde they were just talking about had finally arrived.

"Sorry I was late. What'd I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything Naruto, just try and arrive here on time, for once in your life." Begged Iruka.

"Whatever! Let's get going ." Complained Anko

With that said, all three of the pulled down their masks and disappeared into the night.

**Time skip: one month later (A/N: yet again I am too lazy to write anything. But use your imagination to think of what happened on mission.)**

It had been one month since the mission had been assigned and all three ANBU members were exhausted. They had spent most of their time sneaking around Mist. They had gotten close to no sleep the entire time they were there; and all they wanted to do now was have a nice warm bath and sleep.

But first, they had to report to the Hokage what they had collected.

Quickly running to the Hokage's office, they opened the door to reveal team seven give a mission report on retrieving Tora the cat. (A/N: I swear that cat is a demon, but then again, the poor thing gets squished by its owner all the time)

"… and that's how we got the cat Hokage-sama." Concluded Sakura just as the ANBU squad entered

Sasuke, Sakura, and 'Naruto', sensing the ANBU's presence turned around and two of the three genin openly gaped at them.

Sasuke on the other hand, chose to glare at the shortest ANBU member.

Looking up the Hokage nodded to the newly arrived ninja. Team seven were about to leave when Sarutobi stopped them, "don't leave just yet, I was planning on surprising everybody here."

Everybody in the room looked at the old man questionably.

Ignoring the looks, Sarutobi turned to look at the ANBU.

"I know this is sudden and I know you have just returned from a mission but I believe it is best that you three remove your masks and show team seven your faces." Pause, "it is for their own safety." The wrinkled old man left no room for argument.

"Um, Hokage-sama, why do you want the ANBU to take off their masks for our safety?" Asked Sakura, being the only one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well you see, from now on it will be very difficult for my ANBU to protect your team from the shadows. So I see it fit that they show themselves to you so that you and your team can get accustomed to their presence." Explained the Hokage.

"Oh, ok." Was Sakura's simple remark.

"Ok, please remove your masks now."

Slowly the three ANBU took their masks off.

First was Iruka, he looked tired but had a small smile on his face as Sasuke and Sakura gasped; by this time they had completely forgotten their team mate standing next to them, so they didn't notice when he poofed out of existence.

Next was Anko, no one gasped because neither of the genin in the room knew who she was.

Lastly Naruto removed his mask, and just for the fun he removed it at an agonizingly slow pace.

When the mask was finally removed, both genin practically had their eyes popping out of their heads.

"Dobe? Is this some kind of joke, because if it is, it's not funny?" Growled Sasuke.

"This is not a joke Teme! You're just stupid." Shot Naruto.

Sakura spoke her thoughts and began to interrogate the blonde. "But Naruto you can't possibly be in ANBU, one, you were with us a second ago so it's impossible for you to have doubled yourself; and second I've seen your skill and you couldn't even beat Sasuke in a simple spar. You're just too weak to be in ANBU." Concluded the pink haired girl.

"Both of those statements are wrong I'm afraid. Firstly, the 'me' you were with was a shadow clone created by Kakashi and secondly, you never show your true strength. I thought you were the smartest girl in the class" scolded Naruto.

Turning around to face his squad mates and the Hokage "Jiji-san, can me and my squad go home and rest please? We've gotten nearly no sleep for a month and I really need a bath."

"Yes, of course Naruto. You are dismissed" commanded the shadow of fire country. Turning his attention to the others in the room. "Team seven, you are not to mention this to anyone, finds out about this, there will be untold chaos, got it?"

All Sasuke and Sakura could do was nod dumbly.

"Good, now that that's settled, you are dismissed." After he said that he went back to his oh so lovely paperwork.

The next few weeks were going to be hell and he wanted to get as much done as possible before his got sucked into the mess.

Ok, that is the end of chapter three.

I'm really sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't think of anything that would've gone well with the story.

As for the pairings, they are officially NaruAnko, slight SasuSaku, maybe some other stuff in there as well. But as for now that's all there is.

Now time for the really random part of the author's note that everyone loves the most

Naruto: -slurping ramen happily- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Iceechica: What happened I heard someone scream?

Naruto: Waaaaaah, I dropped my ramen on the floor. Waaaaah

Iceechica: -anime falls- that's it!? You can just get more you know.

Naruto: I know but this was the last miso-pork ramen

Iceechica: -walks off- I cant believe I wasted my time listening to you complain about ramen

Naruto: it's ok I understand your pain, I'm here for you.

Oooooook, that didn't go as planned, but that's the power of randomness

Well until next time later.

Please review and tell me what you think, flaming with be ignored and the flamers will be eaten.


	4. Dango

**A/N: Finally chapter 4 will be posted. Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy and I've had the biggest case of writers block in the whole world. I thought it would never go away but now that all the crap and shit's out of my life I can think freely and write my fanfic!!! I know this took way too long to come out and for that I apologize. Like I mentioned in the last chapter the official pairing is NaruAnko, I also decided to do a little KakaIru for my yaoi fans, but I'm not gonna be writing any lemon for this fic . So my non-yaoi readers don't worry it won't be gross and stuff.**

**I really need a beta cuz I read over the previous chapters and discovered that I made some pretty bad mistakes that should be fixed but I don't have the time or memory to fix them. Preferably someone who is ok with future yaoi stories but is also ok with not yaoi or shonen-ai. Thank you very much to whoever wants to help me in my time of need. ******

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Recap:**

"Um, Hokage-sama, why do you want the ANBU to take off their masks for our safety?" Asked Sakura, being the only one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well you see, from now on it will be very difficult for my ANBU to protect your team from the shadows. So I see it fit that they show themselves to you so that you and your team can get accustomed to their presence." Explained the Hokage.

"Oh, ok." Was Sakura's simple remark.

"Ok, please remove your masks now."

Slowly the three ANBU took their masks off.

First was Iruka, he looked tired but had a small smile on his face as Sasuke and Sakura gasped; by this time they had completely forgotten their team mate standing next to them, so they didn't notice when he poofed out of existence.

Next was Anko, no one gasped because neither of the genin in the room knew who she was.

Lastly Naruto removed his mask, and just for the fun he removed it at an agonizingly slow pace.

When the mask was finally removed, both genin practically had their eyes popping out of their heads.

"Dobe? Is this some kind of joke, because if it is, it's not funny?" Growled Sasuke.

"This is not a joke Teme! You're just stupid." Shot Naruto.

Sakura spoke her thoughts and began to interrogate the blonde. "But Naruto you can't possibly be in ANBU, one, you were with us a second ago so it's impossible for you to have doubled yourself; and second I've seen your skill and you couldn't even beat Sasuke in a simple spar. You're just too weak to be in ANBU." Concluded the pink haired girl.

"Both of those statements are wrong I'm afraid. Firstly, the 'me' you were with was a shadow clone created by Kakashi and secondly, you never show your true strength. I thought you were the smartest girl in the class" scolded Naruto.

Turning around to face his squad mates and the Hokage "Jiji-san, can me and my squad go home and rest please? We've gotten nearly no sleep for a month and I really need a bath."

"Yes, of course Naruto. You are dismissed" commanded the shadow of fire country. Turning his attention to the others in the room. "Team seven, you are not to mention this to anyone, finds out about this, there will be untold chaos, got it?"

All Sasuke and Sakura could do was nod dumbly.

"Good, now that that's settled, you are dismissed." After he said that he went back to his oh so lovely paperwork.

The next few weeks were going to be hell and he wanted to get as much done as possible before his got sucked into the mess.

**(Team 7 Training Ground)**

The next day everyone met at the bridge awaiting Kakashi, who was once again, late.

"Ok where the heck is that damn scarecrow?" Growled a very pissed Anko.

"Probably reading porn." Answered both Naruto and Iruka.

At the same time Sasuke and Sakura where wondering exactly what type of 'team' they would have for the next few months.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared orange book in hand.

"Sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path so I ha-" he began but was interrupted by Naruto and Anko.

"SHOVE IT SCARECROW!!!"

"Humph, be that way then" complained team seven's sensei.

The ANBU and jounin turned to the only real members of team seven and Anko started to explain what was going to happen to the kids and why.

"We are gonna train you until no one can beat you, and that includes us. Don't question our training techniques it will only result in more pain on your half." At this part she smiled evilly, "but I have no problem with that."

Everyone sweat-dropped and felt shivers of fear run down their spines, that girl was one sadistic bitch.

Iruka took off where Anko ended, "we will also teach you how to escape capture, how to gather information and how to-"

"Kill." finished Naruto with a completely serious face. "If you cannot learn how to take a person's life then you're not fit to be shinobi. You both know what you would have to do when you entered the academy, now's the time to see if you've got what it takes to survive in the world." With that he turned around and walked off, everyone looking after him until he was out of sight.

"-cough- ok then, well meet here at 7:30 am tomorrow to start training, make sure you are prepared for anything and everything got that?" Asked Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Responded Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good."

And with that Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka and Anko caught up to Naruto a few minutes later. He was sitting on top of the hokage monuments, just looking over the village as it hustled and bustled will citizens and shinobi of all ages. The blonde had a faraway look in his eyes; his two team mates could only guess what he was thinking, so they left without disturbing him.

Meanwhile in the blondes mind, a conversation was happening between naruto and his tenant.

"**Kit, would you stop thinking about that 'kiss' you had with the snake-bitch! It didn't mean anything to her so it shouldn't mean anything to you." Complained Kyuubi.**

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it. Her lips were so warm and soft it just made me feel weird."

"**It's ok kit; you probably just have a crush on the bitch. I mean have you seen her figure and how she dresses. I bet she doesn't wear a bra under that trench coat."** Laughed the demon-fox, caught up in his perverted thoughts.

"KYUU!! I do NOT like Anko like that, she's like twice my age!!"

"**Actually she's like nineteen. And you're almost fourteen, so there's only a five year difference." **

"But she said she was twenty-four the other day!"

"**True she said it but it wasn't true. She just says and acts like she's older so people won't be suspicious."**

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm gonna go get something to eat."

And with that Naruto left his mind and headed off to get some dango for a change. Hey he doesn't ALWAYS have to eat ramen.

Naruto arrived at the dango shop only to find the person of his thoughts sitting at the bar her, a stick of dumplings in her hand. Deciding to be friendly he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down besides her.

Anko lifted her head when she felt a familiar presence from next to her. If she was surprised to see Naruto, she didn't show it.

"Hey skirt, what are you doing here?"

"Getting something to eat." Naruto then proceeded to steal some dango off of Anko's plate and stick it in his mouth. "Yum!"

"Hey that was my dango!" Growled an angry purple haired ninja.

"Yeah, correction, was" replied Naruto.

"Grrrrr"

"Awww is Anko-chan mad?"

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds."

"No you're not. Waitress, can I have a plate of dango in the next ten seconds please?" asked a rather scared blonde.

"Sure thing sir" replied the waitress as she placed a plate of dango in front of Naruto, who promptly pushed it in front of Anko.

"There, now you have more than you would've." Stated Naruto nervously.

Anko simply looked at the food before calming down and popping a dumpling into her mouth. She continued to repeat the same procedure until every last piece of dango was gone from her plate.

"Much better, thanks shrimpy."

"I am not short, everyone else is simply too big" Naruto gritted out.

"Whatever you say. Anyway thanks for paying, I'll see you tomorrow." She was just about to walk out when she turned around and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Too stunned to do anything, He just stood there as he watched Anko walk out of the dango shop and into the busy streets of Konoha.

**Ok I know that chapter was kind of short and stuff but it's better than nothing right? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I promise to start updating faster from now on. It's my really really really late new year's resolution.**

**Naru: I can't believe I was kissed by Anko of all people**

**Anko: You trying to say something shrimp?**

**Naru: No nothing at all just saying a statement.**

**Anko: Uh-huh I don't believe you. Get back here –starts chasing Naruto-**

**Naru: HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! –hides behind Icee-**

**Icee: that's enough Anko. You don't want to kill him otherwise there'll be no point to a NaruAnko with if there's no Naru.**

**Anko: good point. –looks at Naru- you got lucky gaki, but keep your guard up for the next few days.**

**Well there was the random thingy for this chapter. I will update soon, what time soon I cannot be sure off, but it will be soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's Secret Mission: Chapter 5**

**A/N: So I know this had been up for adoption for freaking ages now, but I felt so bad just leaving it there that I'm going to work on this on the side of my main focus story. Obviously the writing style might change a bit since I haven't updated this story in years. Anyway, there will probably be shorter chapters but more of them coming out as opposed to longer chapter and less of them coming out.**

**A quick reminder about speech and stuff**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking"_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and never will**

**.:Start:.**

8:30 am found one grumpy looking Sasuke and Sakura leaning against their regular bridge, waiting impatiently for the four missing members of their newly created team to show up. Needless to say, they weren't happy the lack of idiots around them.

"God Damnit, where are they?" vented the pinkette. She stamped her foot on the ground before looking in the direction of the village, hoping to catch a glance of at least one of their supposed sensei's.

Sasuke, being the ever articulate being, gave a nonsensical grunt before turning back to glare daggers at the ground.

A sudden puff of smoke caught both genin off guard and they jumped back in surprise. Once the smoke cleared and the leader of team seven was revealed, their surprised faces quickly morphed into ones of frustrated anger.

True Kakashi-sensei had been only an hour late, but it was still an extra hour the two team mates had to spend waiting. And, as per usual, Sakura thought yelling obscenities at the scarecrow would fix his chronic tardiness.

"Meh meh, I was stuck on the road of life."

"LIAR!"

"…Anyway. We will be meeting at training ground X today, everyone else is already there waiting." Kakashi turned on his heels and headed in the direction away from the village and towards what seemed to be the forest surrounding it.

Not wanting to be left behind, the two team mates hurriedly ran to keep up with their sensei.

**.:Break:.**

About twenty minutes of brisk walking later, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves facing the largest and most well supplied training ground they'd ever come across. The obstacles in and around the course were of the highest quality, rock formations shot from the ground, and an impressive lake off to the side provided the perfect environment for ANBU trainee's.

Standing a few yards to the left of where team seven entered stood Iruka, Anko and Naruto, all polishing different weapons of equal lethalness. Having already sensed the trio approaching, the ANBU squad turned their attention from their weapons to the new arrivals.

Silence settled over the group for a few awkward moments before Anko broke it by stepping forward and coughing into her fist.

"Alright maggots, today we're going to assess your abilities to finish this training ground's obstacle course and record the time it takes you to complete it."

Gesturing behind her, the duo could now see an arrangement of complex traps and obstacles. The course itself looped around the entire training ground and appeared to have terrain from all parts of nature. Sakura was convinced she could see quick sand in the far corner below the tree line.

"After finishing the course, you will be given a five minute break before moving on to your next regime. Any questions before we start the drill?"

Seeing as neither genin noticeably raised their hands, Anko deemed them ready and directed them towards the starting line. "On the count of three you are to completely the course to the best of your abilities and as quickly as possible."

"One."

"Two."

"GO!"

Sasuke and Sakura were off around the obstacle course as if the devil himself were on their heels. Each one dodging incoming weapons and maneuvering around dummies that seemed to appear from nowhere.

The whole time this was happening, Naruto and Iruka were watching the Pinkette and Raven closely, picking up on any moves that could cause trouble later. They both noticed rather early on that Sasuke was naturally doing better than Sakura, but that was attributed to his vigorous daily training and background.

Anko and Kakashi were debating the legitimacy of the scarecrow's excuses and his infatuation with his perverted book. They were quickly silenced when Iruka not so subtly threw two senbon at their heads.

Deciding that it would be better to observe their students instead, they shifted their heads to get a better analytical view of the current obstacle course victims. They soon decided and agreed that both needed a lot of improvement.

It was almost two hours before Sasuke crossed the finish line, exhausted and panting for air. Upon crossing said finish line, the raven haired teen promptly collapsed, not caring what he looked like to the more experienced ninja.

Naruto walked over to the gasping Uchiha and handed him a flask of water. Not in the mood to complain, Sasuke gratefully took the offered flask and gulped down water as if he were breathing air.

Another hour passed by before Sakura's bubblegum pink hair could be seen heading toward the finish line. Even from quite far away the five shinobi waiting for her could tell that she was in pretty bad shape and would need a few days to recuperate.

It was an additional ten minutes before the pinkette finally crossed the finish line and almost immediately passed out. There was a long silence before Naruto sighed and bent down to pick up his team mate bridal style.

"I guess I'll take her home then." He started to walk off before stopping and turning his head towards his sensei, "please fill Sasuke in on what we're doing tomorrow, Sensei."

Kakashi waved his hand nonchalantly in the blonde's direction, his eyes curving as he presumably smiled beneath his mask. "Sure thing, Naruto-kun."

With that said and done, Naruto resumed his duty of returning his unconscious team mate to her family.

**.:Break:.**

Deciding that walking slowly would be the best way to ensure that Sakura got the most rest, Naruto walked and an unrushed pace down the streets of Konoha. The villagers gave him odd and suspicious stares, but none confronted him, and for that he was grateful.

Upon reaching the Haruno residence, Naruto had a tough time adjusting the sleeping girl in his arms so that he could knock on the door without waking her. It took some effort, but he was able to manage the task before waiting expectantly for the door to open.

After about thirty seconds, the door creaked open to reveal and a women who was slightly taller than Sakura herself, with the same bubblegum pink hair only streaked with gray. He eyes were bright blue-green and she seemed to have a warm face. That is until she laid her eyes on her daughter in the arms of the village pariah.

A frown immediately marred her features as she stepped towards the whiskered teen. "What do you think you're doing with my daughter you retched boy?" She didn't give him time to reply before snatching Sakura from his arms. The sudden movement jostled the girl awake, but she was far too exhausted to make a show of waking up, and simply opened her eyes enough to see what was going on.

"Haruno-san, I was just bringing Sakura-chan home. She collapsed after training today and it would be rude to just leave her at the training grounds." Naruto hastily explained to the enraged mother, hoping she wouldn't make a scene.

The older Haruno looked about ready to explode, Naruto's words obviously doing nothing to calm her down. "I can't believe the nerve of you. Training a fragile young girl so hard that she would pass out, Kami-sama what monstrous things you did to her while she was out."

Throughout the tirade Naruto gradually shank in on himself, feeling the heat of her words get to him more than they should have. Her piercing glare on served to make the situation worse and it took all the boy had not to run away, seeing it as his responsibility to correct the pink haired demon once she finished.

"-nd why didn't you allow that nice Uchiha boy to take her home? Did you think that your pitiful attempts at winning my daughter's heart would honestly work you miserable low life." So continued the onslaught of insults, Sakura listening is worsening horror at the things here mother was saying to her team mate.

"I should report you to the council for sexual harassment!"

Naruto decided that he didn't want to hear any more of what Sakura's mother had to say and simply held up his hand to stop her rant.

"Haruno-san, I understand that you do not think much of me, I can accept that. But please do not blow this out of proportion. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san had to complete a very vigorous training course today and it tired the both of them out," he paused to make sure she wouldn't interrupt. "Sasuke-san did not have the strength after completing the course to carry your daughter home, so I volunteered to do so myself. I apologize if my presence offended you in anyway and as an experienced ninja I would advise that Sakura-chan rest for a day or two before returning to team training." Leaving a silently raging Haruno behind him, the blonde turned on his heels before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Any more of the furious belittling and Naruto thought he may very well kill the bitch, but decided it probably wouldn't be in his best interest to do so.

**.:Break:.**

It was later in the evening when Naruto met up with his older team mates. All three of them sitting around the kitchen table in Iruka's apartment. It was necessary that they agree on a plan of action that would shorten the amount of time needed to ready the Uchiha and the Haruno for the Chuunin Exams without cutting any corners.

Iruka was the first to speak up, seeing as he was a teacher and had better analytical skills than his fellow team mates. "I believe it better for us to work on building up both of their stamina, Sakura's more than Sasuke's for sure." He only received a nod of confirmation from Anko and Naruto.

"I also think it would be wise to work on their foot work and conservation of energy. It was blatantly obvious that they didn't pace themselves when doing the course and ran out of energy rather quickly." Two more nods.

"It's safe for me to assume that we will not be working on any techniques such as jutsu until we have the basics down." Another two nods.

With a plan set up for the days to come, the trio leaned back in their chairs and relaxed in preparation of what was to come.

**END**

**Hey people what do you think? I know it's been forever but I really felt like finishing this story so I thought 'why shouldn't I?'**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of it **

**3**


End file.
